Creature from the chum bucket
starts in the chum bucket lab Plankton:hey Karen I found this underground shows Karen the dead body Karen:you know everything that's underground have to come up here Plankton:oh shut your mouth Karen:ok pulls out a pot of chum and the puts the dead into it Plankton:I can't waitpop out of the chumwell Karen hahaha! at the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:well did you burn his body SpongeBob:yeah I sure did mr K Krabs hears Plankton Mr Krabs:SpongeBob can you hear something? SpongeBob:no what? Mr Krabs:I think it's that Plankton SpongeBob:oh him Krabs and SpongeBob run to the chum bucket window SpongeBob:what is that? Mr Krabs:I don't know me lad it looks like a chum monster Old man Jenkins:I know what a chum monster is SpongeBob and mr Krabs:who are you Old man Jenkins:Im old phil Jenkins but people call me old man Jenkins SpongeBob:what is a chum monster then Old man Jenkins:I forgot Patrick:hi SpongeBob SpongeBob:hi pat Patrick:what are you doing? SpongeBob:looking through this window Patrick:ok can I SpongeBob:sure pat Patrick:yay starts looking through the window minutes later Mr Krabs:ok I think that's it SpongeBob:yeah bye pat and mr Krabs walk away Patrick doesn't move comes out Plankton:I am sure I heard that crab and that yellow cheese head hey what are you doing? Patrick:looking through this window Plankton:well ok then?bye? night in the chum bucket Plankton:ok Karen Im going to bed ok turns of the lights and the chum monster wakes up Chum monster:tea time the morning Plankton:well Karen I had a good nights ahhhhhhhhhhhh! looks at the smashed chum bucket Karen:what is it? Plankton:look Karen look!the chum monster has escaped toms house Tom:yes Patrick no Patrick I did not steal you pants chum monster walks into toms house Tom:oh wait I can hear someone hangs up on Patrick Tom:hello?goes down stairshello?!picks up a bat Chum monster:tea time [tom hits the chum monster Tom:oh godtakes a picture of the chum monster on his phoneoh this is going on fishbook Patricks rock Patrick:ok I will just contact tom on fishbookgoes on fishbookoh toms uploading a new image let me see ahhhhh!I have to tell SpongeBob SpongeBobs house SpongeBob:ok who wants a pack of snail bites Gary:meow meow knocks down SpongeBobs door SpongeBob:what's going on Patrick? Patrick:look for yourself SpongeBob:oh no mermaid man and barnacle boy is being canceled! Patrick:I know that's terrible but look again! SpongeBob:oh a monster ahhhhhhhhh! and Patrick run around in circels and run out side Patrick:ahhhhhh! SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhhh! pops his head out of the window Squidward:I knew it SpongeBob and Patrick!what are screaming at? SpongeBob:somewhere in Bikini Bottom a monster is out there Squidward:oh no what could be worser oh yeah you interrupting my morning nap SpongeBob:oh good we didn't do that walks away from the window and gets in bed Patrick:something tells me Squidward is having a bad day SpongeBob:oh he could be scared Patrick:yeah like when the Flying Dutchman was after us last time SpongeBob:oh yeah Patrick:ok then Im going to call the zoorings up the zoo Zoo keeper:yellow Patrick:we need you need you to get a monster ok Zoo keeper:is this a prank call? SpongeBob:no sir look on fishbook Zoo keeper:ok thenfish looks on fishbookholy fishpaste SpongeBob:have you seen it Zoo keeper:mermaid man and barnacle boy has been canceld SpongeBob:no under that Zoo keeper:oh a monster well kid Ill get that we've got everything here even a giant clam for clamming out loud SpongeBob:ok thanks toms house Zoo keeper:hello sir Tom:oh what is it I don't have wild animal in here Zoo keeper:what about that monster? Tom:oh yeah I forgot zoo keeper nudges tom into the door and runs into toms house Zoo keeper:where is it? Tom:yeah I will know because I worked in a zoo for 20 years Zoo keeper:yeah you might want to evacuate the house Tom:ok ok walks away Zoo keeper:ok little man come here chum monsters comes out and jumps at the zoo keeper and kills him deadeye gulch Fish:ahhhh!look its a monster Fish2:wait look its the sheriff Sandy:hey you big furball whips the monster over and the monster runs away Fish3:hooray for Sandy Sandy:oh it was nothing on in dead eye gulch in the Krusty cantina Dead eye guy:sheriff Sandy what are you doing Sandy:what do you mean? Dead eye guy:I mean cheeks that you can't live here any more Sandy:why? Dead eye guy:because you get in to much danger I would go Sandy:ok I don't like you anyway in Bikini Bottom Perch Perkins:just in a monster is smashing up the city Sandy:hi is this Bikini Bottom? Perch Perkins:yeah but I wouldn't be out in the roads if I was you Sandy:why? Perch Perkins:because a monster is attaking Sandy:have you not seen my muscles Perch Perkins:I don't think I have even sin you before SpongeBob:you will help spaceman Sandy:well yeah I guess SpongeBob:it's down in that cave Sandy:well where are you little critter chum monster pops out Sandy:what the? hits the chum monster the chum monster dies SpongeBob:wow that was easy Patrick:yeah we could of done that at the very start SpongeBob:hey what's thispicks up a paperthis is the first clue? Patrick:I don't know what it means but it's nothing ok Category:Transcripts